


Di cerotti e ferite

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [22]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 098. Scelta libera</a></p><p>– Seishiro-chan… Non è necessario! – tentò lo sciamano, ricordando benissimo quanto accidenti bruciasse il disinfettante che Sakurazuka si ostinava a comprare (tanto lui non si feriva mai, quello che doveva starsene impalato su una sedia a mordersi il labbro con i lucciconi per il bruciore pazzesco era sempre lui!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di cerotti e ferite

A Seishiro-chan non piaceva quando Subaru-san aveva tutti quei libri intorno: se fossero stati di favole o di ricette gli sarebbe anche andata bene, ma così voleva dire “lavoro” e Subaru-san non era per niente divertente quando doveva lavorare; ne stava giusto maneggiando uno, quando ad un tratto fece un sobbalzo.   
– Stupida carta… – sibilò, succhiandosi il dito.   
– Ti sei fatto male, Subaru-san? – chiese il bimbo, perplesso.   
– Mi sono solo tagliato con la carta, non è niente.   
Seishiro-chan si alzò dalla sedia, sbuffando platealmente, e si diresse verso il bagno: gettò un’occhiata verso lo specchio dove tenevano le medicine e si arrese all’idea che  _anche_  quel coso era troppo  _alto_ ; visto che non poteva spostare i sanitari, né gli sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto il cesto dei panni sporchi, si arrese a tornare in cucina e trascinarsi dietro, cercando di non fare rumore, una di quelle maledette sedie, pesanti come il marmo. Chi cacchio aveva avuto in mente di comprarle, si disse…

 

~*~

 

Subaru si riscosse dal suo libro di esorcismi quando una scatola di cerotti volò nel suo campo visivo: si volse verso l’aria determinata di Seishiro-chan, con la bottiglia di disinfettante in una mano e l’ovatta nell’altra.   
– Seishiro-chan… Non è necessario! – tentò lo sciamano, ricordando benissimo  _quanto_  accidenti bruciasse il disinfettante che Sakurazuka si ostinava a comprare (tanto lui non si feriva mai, quello che doveva starsene impalato su una sedia a mordersi il labbro con i lucciconi per il bruciore pazzesco  _era sempre lui_!).   
– Le ferite si devono disinfettare! – sentenziò il demonietto.   
Subaru si disse che questa era la sua occasione per ribellarsi, finalmente: eppure, un minuto dopo, era in balia di sadico moccioso che spargeva disinfettante con mano generosa sulla ferita.   
– Brucia, Subaru-san? – chiese, notando i lucciconi del ragazzo.   
– Affatto.   
Il bimbo si strinse nelle spalle e soffiò sulla ferita bruciante (più per l’alcool che per il taglio) – Su, su, adesso mettiamo il cerotto e passa.   
Subaru sollevò un sopracciglio con aria nervosa, domandandosi se era più umiliante quando l’attore principale di quella scena era Seishiro-san oppure la sua versione di cinque anni; il bambino finì di sistemare, con la stessa pignoleria del suo alter ego di trentaquattro anni, il cerotto e gli disse – Ecco fatto – con un’aria così seria, che lo sciamano, ridendo, lo agguantò a tradimento e se lo tirò sulle ginocchia, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.  
Ecco,  _quella_  era una cosa che con Seishiro-san non era possibile fare, e la cosa era decisamente  _divertente_.


End file.
